Acacia: The Unexpected Hero
by neontrees23
Summary: She is a girl that's always been different, and now, when her life is mysteriously changing, she knows why.
1. Chapter 1

''Life often showers you with misery, but it is with the power of your heart, the purity of your soul that you conquer all evil.'' My grandfather used to tell me to recite this 'prayer' every time I felt scared or unsure. I was about eight then. Now I am sixteen. I have it all memorized, not a day goes by when I don't recite this 'prayer'. It calms me down, for some reason. I look up at the dark, threatening sky.

"Acacia, I've been over since, like forever and you haven't helped me with my homework!" I turn around. It's Agnes. Her ginger brown hair, freckled skin, round figure and enraged green eyes meet mine. I sigh. "I thought you'd tell me to help you when you needed it. Where can I help?"

There is nothing I hate more than to be interrupted while I'm losing myself in my thoughts, out in the dark. Agnes isn't really much of a friend. She just wants to improve her grade so she sticks around me when she needs help. That's about it. I stand up; brush off the dirt from my green top. She leads me to the living room where she has all her books spread out. Before I make my way over to the table, I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Gray blue eyes, high cheek bones, wavy black hair, small pouty lips, a prominent forehead and long eyelashes greet my eyes. I tuck my hair behind my ear, and move to help Agnes.

I help her do her homework. By 'help', I practically do all of it, but I'm glad when she packs up and gets ready to leave. "Bye Acacia, see you tomorrow.'' ''See ya,'' I whisper.

As I pack my own stuff, my mom comes in and says, ''Acacia, it's getting late. Don't you think you should be in bed? You look extremely pale, my love, when was the last time you ate something?'' I look up at her. She has an olive complexion, dark eyes, short straight hair and a friendly, concerned smile plays on her lips. I smile back. ''Mom, I'm almost done, thanks. Agnes and I had some snacks while we worked.'' I lie. My mom, Amber, is an attractive woman in her 40s. That's the side she wants to keep visible. She is single, as in well, it's complicated. She divorced my dad after she caught him cheating on her after I was born. Ever since then, she's been in different relationships, but nothing's worked out. My mom's a rebel. She doesn't like to share much about her personal life. ''When it gets serious, I'll tell you,'' she used to say. I head to my room, change into a sapphire blue t-shirt and black trousers.

Lying in bed, I can't sleep. The way the moon glared at me earlier…it just tells me there is something. Something is wrong somewhere. I get out of bed and head to the balcony. Looking out, I see a dark sky. The moon appears to glare at me, to shed its wrath, and then disappears behind the cover of the clouds. Suddenly, I hear a rustling sound. A cool breeze touches my warm face. More movement follows. I see something move…someone. Before I know it, I'm cornered in a wall, and someone whispers, ''Your destiny awaits you.'' It's a dark, but seductive voice. His strong hands grab my face tightly. I hold my breath. ''Who are you?" I say calmly. He moves away. I hear him sigh. ''You shall know soon. '' He grabs my wrist, thrusts it forward, only to drop it. He picks it up, puts his cold lips on my skin, and surprisingly, takes a nibble. I yank my elbow away. Before I can do more, he leaps across the wall, and with a brush of wind, leaves me to my thoughts.

I take a deep breath. The whole thing leaves me dizzy. I stare at the moon, which just happens to have come back from the shadows. I take a look at my wrist. There lies a small dot of scarlet. I go back to my room, turn the light on. There is a tiny mark on my wrist, he didn't hurt me. But I don't understand what has happened, who he was, what he was, and what he just did. And, what does this mean for me? My face becomes pale and I shiver as I recall his touch. My grandfather, throughout is perhaps my only friend. I reach for my cell phone to give him a call. I glance at the time, it's 3.30 AM. I hesitate.

When my mother had me, she was about eighteen. As she had studies to focus on, she left me to my grandfather for a couple years. He always told me stories, of things…things such as the one I encountered. Things that made their way from another world. And he believed them to be everywhere. I used to love those stories, the feeling of mystery, the power behind them all. These 'things' known to be 'grawiches' believed in a goddess, she was Hera. Hera is supposedly a powerful being who exerts control over these creatures. They are powerful, strong, fast – superhuman. They exist just as humans do, but humans are prey to these creatures. Some humans are also powerful members of their clan. But that's rare. Ghosts, demons, witches all exist, and are used as slaves by these 'grawiches'. The 'grawiches', however aren't completely horrid though, they are magic. They've helped mankind in the past. Many of the things around us, such as flowers, are actually a creation of these 'grawiches'. They create beauty, but sadly, represent death. It is said, that one day a human would end up ruling the 'grawiches'…that would be a sign that the Day of Judgment is near. When human and 'grawiches' unite against a bigger threat. Something bigger than death itself. All these thoughts made their way into my head as I settled into bed. That night, I had confusing dreams that I don't recall. I woke up several times, only to fall asleep again….


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang at 7.15 AM sharp. I got up, drowsy. My eyes fell over the tiny maroon mark on my wrist. It's clear, smooth, cool..it's not blood, just something in my skin. The events of last night play themselves in my head. "Your destiny awaits you.'' That's what he said. I get up and change into ripped jeans and a sequined black top. I brush my hair. In about twenty minutes, I'm all ready. I head downstairs. ''Good morning honey,'' my mom kissed my forehead. I smiled and said nothing. I grab an apple, take a bite, put my backpack over my shoulder and am about to head out the door when mom calls out, ''honey, I won't be home when you get back from school. I have a…meeting. I'm not sure when I'll get back so don't worry. You know where everything is. Have a nice day.'' With that she walks away. I nod, and leave for school.

''Hey! Acacia, how are you? You know, I think that question we did last night wasn't right. Could you please take a look?" cried out Agnes. Her hair was a mess. Before I can answer, Stella makes her way over. Stella is a good friend of mine. In fact, she used to be my best friend, up until her new 'friends' turned her into something else. She is tall, pretty and a blonde. Her blue eyes look friendly and warm as she says, ''Hey!'' She hugs me. I am surprised, but I return the hug. I've missed her. Quite recently, I've had nothing but solitude in my life. I kinda needed her back. ''Hi, I've missed you,'' I blurt out. She smiles. "Me too. And I know you're busy today, but after school, how about we hang out?" "I don't have anything else to do. Except maybe tutor Agnes,'' I say laughingly as I see the desperation on Agnes' face. ''I'll see you then.'' The bell rings and I head to class. I drone out, but soon enough, I catch Taylor staring at me. He has blue eyes, brown hair and well every girl wants him to notice them. He's nice enough, but kinda proud. And no, he isn't quite the gentleman either. Doesn't believe that a single girl exists who won't die over him. After class, he says, ''Hey Acacia, you look really nice,''I nod and return a smile. ''Would you be free this Friday?'' I gulp. Not really. "Umm I have this family thing on Friday, maybe some other time." I say, and walk away. I don't handle this kinda situation well. Never have. Never will.

"Look who it is now, Acacia, did Taylor turn you down?" I recognize that voice immediately. It is the witch of the school, Clara. Fake blond. About 17. Brown eyes. And, a sly sneer on her lips. ''Hey Clara.'' For some reason, I'm not in the mood for any of the crap she has to offer. "I see you're crushing on Taylor. Don't worry, he's free.'' I wave and walk away. I head to the bathroom.

I wash my face. My head starts to ache. Soon enough, I realize I'm not alone. I sense someone. I turn around, prepared to see 'him' again. But I see no one. My eyes search the room…there is no one. For a moment, I keep standing there, but, no longer feeling the presence, I leave the washroom and head to my next class.

Upon my returning home, I see the house empty. I'm having Stella home later in the evening. I grab a soda from the fridge and call my grandpa.

"Hey grandpa, it's me, Acacia, I really need to talk to you.''

"Hi Acacia, sweetheart, it's your grandma. How nice of you to call. How are you?''

Not in the mood to talk to anyone but my grandpa, I say, ''I'm alright grandma, but I really need to talk to grandpa. Is he not home?''

''He is away at a friend's for now. He'll be back by 7…I'll tell him you called. Is everything ok?''

"Yes, grandma, thanks. I'll try again later." I hang up. Damn.

I go for a walk, have some lunch and come back again, this time with Stella at my door. "Hey.'' I call out and hug her. We walk in and she sits down in the living room. I notice she's anxious. "Is everything ok?'' She doesn't reply. There is silence in the room. ''I'm quite confused,''Stella began. "It's about Eric, actually." Eric is her boyfriend that actually started our fight. He was not the right kinda guy. I told her that. I know he cheated on her, I told her and she didn't listen, instead she walked out on me. He drank, heavily. I don't know who he was. But not the guy to mess with. He was eighteen, tall, had some facial hair, scrawny, dark hair, light brown eyes. Stella had started acting strange afterwards. She met and hung out with his friends. And she had begun smoking. I felt awkward all of a sudden. Scared too.

''He wants me to move in with him.''

I wait, she says no more. At last, I break the silence. "Is that what you want to do?"

"No..I don't know."

"Have you told your parents?"

"I'm not sure what to say. I know my parents won't agree.''

"Hmm…you must have some opinion. Would you like to start your life with him? Is he really the one?"

"I really like him.''

" I see."

"I know you don't approve of it either. I mean, I know you don't like him. But I do. He's changed me. I'm not sure I'd be ok if he were to walk out on me.''

"You're 16."

She is silent. "He says it's now or never. If I don't agree, he walks out.''

I look down at my hands. "It's not about my like or dislike. Stella, it's about you. I think you're far too young, and there's lots more to think off.'' She says nothing. I decide to change the topic.

"So, how have you been?" I say.

She smiles. "I'm alright. How's your mom?''

"She's ok. Not much she tells me.''

''And Agnes is my replacement?"

I laugh, ''Do you really think so?''

She laughs too. I wish I could tell her of what happened. But after what she just told me…I know it won't be a good idea. It didn't feel like one. I feel a little sad, but I manage a smile.

"I brought a movie.'' Stella said quickly. She went towards the DVD player, put it in and soon enough, we were watching 'Bride Wars' on the sofa together, just like we used to. Time passes quickly, and soon it's time for her to leave. "I had fun." She says.

"Me too." I hug her and walk her out. "Don't make a mistake, Stella. Think clearly before you make a decision.'' I tell her sternly. She nods and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

I try my grandfather yet again. This time, he picks up the phone.

"Acacia, how are you, my love?''

I love the way he addresses me. I smile and reply, "I'm alright grandpa.'' I look at the mark on my wrist. It looks menacing. ''Grandpa, remember when you used to tell me of 'grawiches'…beasts that created magic?'' He listens keenly, ''Go on.''

''I had…an encounter, or so I think. Someone assaulted me. He bit my wrist, and now lies a small mark on my wrist.''

There is a sound of great astonishment and panic in his voice, ''A grawiche? Are you alright?''

"I'm fine grandpa. What do they want?"

"Are you certain it was a grawiche?

"I can't say. My mark glows red, I kinda figured.''

"Oh! It is the mark of the Sun.''

"What is that grandpa?''

"You are one of them….one of the protectors.''

I stay silent, unsure of what to do or to say. The 'prayer' comes back to mind. ''Life often showers you with misery, but it is with the power of your heart, the purity of your soul that you conquer all evil.''

''You must take care, grand daughter, for they will come back. They will take you in.''

''Grandpa, I…" My voice breaks off. There is a lump in my throat.

''Sweetheart, it will be fine. Your great grandfather, your great great grandmother have all been protectors. It is destiny. I know you can do it.''

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I didn't expect him to go along with it, I expected him to get me out of it, or tell me I came to a wrong conclusion. ''I have to train with them? Grandpa, I can't do it. I'm normal, I'm human.''

''You are special, my bird. You have been chosen by Hera, and the Lord. There's no going against it.''

I remained silent for the next five minutes. A billion things in mind, what will happen next? "I have to go, grandpa. I love you.'' I spoke drily; there was a lump in my throat.

''I have faith in you,'' he said and hung up. I felt his blessing touch me, but it wasn't enough to calm me down. When should I expect the next encounter? I felt my heart quicken at the thought of being visited by him. I was different, weird. Silent…I held a belief in the supernatural. I never fit in. I wasn't preppy, and I didn't believe in the average American boyfriend. It wasn't who I was. If I were to meet the right person, nothing would stop us. I didn't believe in cheating, using or getting used. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

''Acacia, your report on ancient vampirism is by far the most impressive. Well done,'' said Ms. Hepburn. I nodded and smiled.

''You promised to help me on that one, Acacia,'' cried Agnes. I ignore her. Now that I'll have to leave to train with the graviches, I'll be rid of her. The bell rings and class is over. When will they be here? I feel annoyed by my own impatience.

In the hallway, I see this dark haired girl stand next to her locker. For some reason, she caught my attention. Even from where I stood, I could see the depth behind her dark, enticing amethyst eyes. Her features are well-defined; her lips a delightful pout, her hair a beautiful shiny raven that curled up till just above her back. She wore dark makeup that further highlighted her perfect features. She was new here. I felt her eyes burn into mine. I flushed. This 'bond' between the two of us was suddenly broken as Clara walks on her. I feel caught, for some reason. I try to look away, but I can't. ''Hey, new girl, Move it, this is MY hallway,'' cried Clara. I knew why she was behaving bitchier than usual…she got turned down by Taylor who got another date before she asked him. Expecting the new girl to give into Clara, I feel defensive. But she has everything figured out. ''I'm sorry. This is my locker. Maybe you'd like to go waste someone else's time.'' With that, the new girl turned back to her locker, leaving behind a wide-eyed Clara. Clara stomped off. Before I can go talk to the raven beauty, Agnes walks in. ''Hey, let's go for lunch.'' I'm shocked, ''Excuse me?'' ''Yeah, Stella, you and me, it'd be fun.'' I try to make eye contact with the new girl. She looks in my direction, but as I realize Agnes demands my attention, I'm forced to turn away.

''Uh, sure. Lunch sounds great, I guess.'' I smile.

''I'll pick you up after P.E., k?''

''Sure.'' Wow…Agnes is actually thinking of all of us being together…not just herself.

When the bell rings for the next class, I realize that I can think of nothing but the new girl. I felt a connection, as weird as it sounds. P.E. is finally here, I'm miserable. I SUCK at P.E….beyond suck. We play volleyball, and after the first fifteen minutes, I find myself sitting on the bench, unable to take any more. I don't have much time to be engrossed in my thoughts, Eddie joins me. "You ain't into volleyball, are you?'' I smile. He has brown eyes, brown hair and a friendly smile. "P.E. is not my thing really.''

He sits down next to me. ''You see the new girl?'' He asked. Suddenly very interested, I say, ''I saw her in the hallway, why?'' ''Well, she may be fine, but she's kinda weird.'' ''What do you mean?''

''Doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't wanna be talked to…won't answer. And, KNOW-IT-ALL. I mean, hey you're smart, but you don't eat our heads…no, you do. We're just used to you.'' I smile halfheartedly.

''Look, she's just really weird. Kinda emo, but not,'' he says. I see the P.E. teacher glare at us, ready to explode. ''Talk about killer eyes.'' I smile. The bell rings. ''Saved by the bell,'' laughs Eddie and walks away. I get up slowly, yawn. I feel very tired. I wait for Agnes, but as she doesn't show up, I walk out slowly. I go to the washroom, wash my face. Before I can though, I find her in here. ''Hey,'' I say. My heart skips a beat as I stare at her godly features. ''Hi,'' she says. She's chewing something…not gum. I realize that whatever she was doing here, was supposed to be discreet.

''Cocaine,'' I blurt out as realization hits. I feel very dizzy all of a sudden. There's a horrible feeling in my chest. ''My name, is Kristen. Yea, it's coke, but don't freak.'' She laughs. I try to calm myself down. ''I'm Acacia. Welcome to school, I guess,'' I smile. ''Yeah, it's been a hell of a day,'' she says. ''So how was your day?'' I find myself saying. I'm so stupid. ''If you want an honest answer, it was crappy. Everyone's been staring at me, it's weird.'' She replies. ''Hmm..everyone finds you different, unique. I like it,'' I know my eyes flashed at the last sentence. I realize I have to go look for Agnes, so I say, ''I gotta go, nice meeting you.'' She smiles and my heart stops for a second. ''The pleasure's mine.'' She says.

In my heart, I wish I get to see her again. My mind tells me to stay away. My knees are weak from the experience. I rush out. Should I have stopped her? I don't think it was up to me, she'd probably been on coke for a long time. Agnes interrupts my thoughts, ''Where have you been?'' ''Sorry, I went upstairs. Let's go." I smile as I see Stella come up. ''Girls night out.'' She says.


	5. Chapter 5

We eat together, it's fun, I guess. Agnes and Stella talk to each other most of the time. I see Stella trying to get me to join in. But my mind is somewhere else. Immediately after I finish my pasta, I say, ''I'd better leave now. Homework. And Mom probably wants me home too.'' I lie. Before they can say anything else, I leave. I intend on walking home. The place is wild. Everyone's out and having fun. The lights, the people…put me in a good mood. I finally get home, take a warm bath and find a note from mom, ''Out again, be back soon.'' Great. I slip into bed and drift off.

Racing, running, panting….it's frantic.

The grawiche! It's behind me….ready to attack. I breathe in the heavy scent of the forest as my legs force me to stop. I can't stop. He's there. I'm torn by my need to catch my breath and my body's instinct which is telling me to run. No matter how fast I run, I know he will catch up. I know it's over. I stumble upon the bushes…the wild smell of herbs enchanting me. Looking up at the sky, I throw my hands up…I can't run or hide anymore.

Suddenly I feel a deep blow to my head, and the chatter of the wild animals disappears….it's just me and the voice. The sky turns black….all is over

I found myself panting in my bed. The back of my head hurts and my vision is blurry. I get up to glance out my window.

"I have come for you,'' comes a melodious voice, almost laughing at my despair.

''Who are you?'' I ask, standing my ground.

She walks over to me. Her face a pale white, her lips delightfully red, her hair auburn….her eyes a mixture of hazel brown and forest green, she is a beauty to look at. The smug look on her face melts into pity, and she puts her hand on my face. I feel like bursting into tears, but I hold on, look into her eyes.

"You have been chosen to be the Protector,' she says drily. With a whoosh of air, she has me on her back and out the window. The wind is a fresh welcome as I close my eyes to blink. But the next second, I find myself siting on a chair in a large room full of people.


End file.
